The present invention generally relates to a system for and method of capturing a player's image for incorporation into a game, especially casino type wagering video game.
Many games such as casino video games, employ visual effects to enhance player excitement and enthusiasm. Some video enhancements include video simulation of spinning reels and “virtual” displays of live casino table games.